1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switching apparatus and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional circuit for driving an actuator including piezoelectric films bends the actuator by applying voltage to the piezoelectric films to expand and contract the piezoelectric films. Such a drive circuit controls the voltage applied to each piezoelectric film disposed respectively on the top surface and the bottom surface of the actuator, and uses bimorph operation in which one of the piezoelectric films is expanded and the other is contracted, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-80540
However, the expansion and contraction of each piezoelectric film is no greater than approximately 1% of the total length of the piezoelectric film, and therefore the displacement of the actuator is very small relative to the size of the actuator. Furthermore, if the expansion and contraction characteristic of each piezoelectric film is complicated with respect to the sign of the applied voltage, only a portion of the expansion and contraction characteristic of the piezoelectric film can be used, and the displacement amount of the actuator cannot be increased.